A Chronological Nightmare - My Life (Chapter 1)
Hi, minna~ This is my new fanfic about Kiyama Sakura's life from her point of view, in first-person. Enjoy~ STORY (Chapter 1) In a large mansion in the outskirts of Japan, Kiyama Sakura was sat in her crimson canopied bed with her older brother, Kiyama Hiroto in a twin bed next to her. Their father was reading 'Cinderella' to them and Sakura was loving every second, but Hiroto wasn't enjoying it much at all, though he listened and smiled politely. "The fairy godmother raised her magic wand, and suddenly Cinderella was wearing a pretty dress..." their father read, showing them a picture of Cinderella in a blue ballgown with glass slippers on. "When I grow up, I'm going to go to a ball and wear a pretty dress like that!" said Sakura enthusiastically, jumping up onto her bed dancing around elegantly. She was only 3 1/2, but she was beautiful, graceful and elegant. She loved ballet and was almost famous with it, she had countless trophies and awards and she had been invited to several proffesional events. "I'm sure you will, darling" smiled their father, picking Sakura up and pulling a 5-year-old Hiroto gently into a hug. They sat hugging for several minutes, then Hiroto and Sakura's mother walked in. She smiled, sat on the bed and joined in. Sakura and Hiroto had a wonderful life, though they never knew that their wonderful life wouldn't last much longer... 9 YEARS LATER... ''It sounds wonderful doesn't it? Like some kind of fairytale. 9 years ago, my life was paradise, but the world, that seems to hate me, couldn't agree with that, so it had to rip it away from me and Onii-chan. Six months after that day, Oka-san and Ka-san died, and I did too. I'm now trapped in a magic castle in the sky. Wow, that sounded absolutely insane! Beleive it or not, it's true! As soon as I died, I was kidnapped by the demons and given life again, though they didn't plan on letting me free. They set me up as their sacrifice for the Demon Lord, and it was WAY too close for comfort! I was rescued by the angels just in time and they took me to Heaven's Garden. I now live in the highest point of the castle, in a large-ish room. Well, at least Rene-chan, Juliette, Kotoni-chan and Sein-kun are here. Oh! I just remembered, I still haven't introduced myself! I'm Kiyama Sakura, I'm 12 years old. Rene-chan is like my onee-san, after I was saved, she offered to work for Master Zectai. Master Zectai is the man who saved me, he adopted me as soon as I woke up from the trance the demons put me in, so I call him Father. I'll admit, at first I was kinda scared of him, though after 9 years, I've come to love him dearly (wow, that sounded soppy). Juliette, Kotoni-chan and Sein-kun are my best friends. Juliette Van Hussene is 14 and she is a maid for me, though I never make her work. Kira Kotoni is one of my closest friends, she's 13 and she is one of Father's workers' daughter, and she lives here too. Sein is 14 1/2 and he is one of the players, and captain, for the angel team, Messengers of The Sky. Anyway, I'm here to show you my life, from losing my parents, to trying to escape the castle. You're about to see everything, including what happens in the end, and even I don't know how this will end, and it's my story! Please come on this scary, funny, random and unexpected journey with me, there's sure to be quite a few random twists! I hope you enjoy tagging along with me and my insane friends (I'm looking at you, Kotoni-chan!) '' THE END, FOR NOW~ There's the first chapter of my new fanfic! I wanted to do it in a slightly different way to I Need You and Truth or Dare, so I did it in the first-person style~ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please comment! Even if you have critisisms and hate messages, write them and I'll try to improve! If everyone hates this, I promise I'll stop, but if you like it I'll definatley do more! Beleiving you are wind, written in the stars forever, soaring together forever more... 17:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Story (Chapter 1)